Miscellaneous unorganized material/WJXX
edit History WJXX first went on the air on June 25, 1997 owned by Allbritton Communications. It was the first station in the country designed for digital television, a medium which was then fairly new. The station was initially slated to be an independent, but just before it signed on, Allbritton signed a long-term affiliation deal with ABC. As a result, WJXX took the affiliation from longtime affiliate WJKS. That station then became a WB affiliate and changed its callsign to WJWB (it is now WCWJ). Albritton sold WJXX to Gannett, owners of WTLV, in November 1999. Normally, duopolies between two "big four" affiliates or even "big three" affiliates would not be allowed because they usually constituted the top four stations in a market. FCC regulations do not allow common ownership of any two of the four biggest stations in a market. However, the FCC allowed the deal because, as the newest station in the market, WJXX ranked behind WJWB, Fox affiliate WAWS and then-UPN affiliate WTEV (now a CBS affiliate). Once the sale was final on March 17, 2000, Gannett moved WJXX into WTLV's facilities and kept only a handful of the original staff. This created First Coast News which airs on both stations today. However, most of the news personnel are veterans of WTLV. First Coast News adopted the "Global Village" theme by Stephen Arnold Music in 2000 shortly after acquiring WJXX (the package used before then was "The NBC Collection"). This package stayed until December 2006, when the station switched to "Seize The Day" by 615 Music. Earlier that year, First Coast News renovated its studios and changed their graphics after long-time anchor Alan Gionet departed. On September 10, 2007, First Coast News stopped simulcasting the 5 and 5:30 p.m. weekday broadcasts on WJXX. The Ellen DeGeneres Show replaced the broadcasts at 5 p.m. on WJXX instead. Since NBC's Today expanded to four hours, the station moved Live with Regis and Kelly, which had previously aired at 10 a.m. on WTLV, to WJXX at 9 a.m. Divorce Court was also moved from WJXX (where it had aired at Noon) to 2 p.m. on WTLV. Joy Purdy (who previously worked at WFOR-TV, the CBS affiliate in Miami) also debuted as the new anchor of First Coast News at 7. On October 29, 2007, First Coast News once again debuted new graphics in time for the November sweeps. Along with new graphics, Donna Hicken officially identified herself on-air as Donna Deegan. The ABC 25 logo also had changed for the first time since Gannett acquired it in 2000. Banner released in the email promoting the new website. This is also to be the banner used at the top of the site during the early evening hours.On May 15, 2008, First Coast News released an email to all subscribers about their website set to debut on May 21. It was announced by Online Manager Linda Mock that the new site was to have a new forum system known as 'Pluck' and would require everyone to sign up, unlike their existing system 'Topix'. A new banner that will change with the weather conditions replaced the old banner that showed the current on-air anchors. Also started was ads for every newscast at the top of the screen, that cycles through with previous ads. The new website was also announced via a breaking news alert at the top of the existing website. 1 On May 21, 2008, as expected, First Coast News debuted its new website.2 First Coast News now offers a "Weather Call" service that will call your telephone in the event of severe weather near your specific location. It utilizes National Weather Service data to place the call. On October 23, 2008, First Coast News debuted new graphics and music, the same standardized packages as on every other Gannett television station. The new uniformed graphics were created by G3 (or the Gannett Graphics Group) based near sister station KUSA-TV in Denver; the music was composed by Rampage Music New York.3 In January, 2009, First Coast News fired weekend meteorologist Dave Vanore. Michelle Jacobs returned back to First Coast News to anchor weather and traffic in the mornings. The entire weather team shifted, with Steve Smith moving from mornings to 7 p.m. weekdays, and Mark Collins moving to weekend newscasts. On June 12, 2009, WJXX shut down its analog transmitter in Clay County, Florida. This caused viewers in areas such as Gainesville to lose programming from WJXX, but viewers in Flagler County, Florida and on the Colonial Coast of Georgia gained programming. First Coast News' new high definition ready set, designed by FX Group.In July 2009, First Coast News yet again shuffled anchors around. Joy Purdy and Deanna Fene departed First Coast News at 7, with Purdy switching places with Patty Crosby and joining Phil Amato on Good Morning Jacksonville, and Fene replacing departing Victor Blackwell on weekend evenings. Crosby moved to 7 p.m. broadcasts anchoring news, with Steve Smith anchoring weather, and Dan Hicken anchoring sports. Corrine Hautala was hired to anchor weekend morning newscasts. On February 1, 2010, First Coast News began broadcasting local newscasts in high definition, becoming the third television news operation in Jacksonville to do so. Coincidentally, Action News on WTEV and WAWS began broadcasting in that format the day before. The entire on-air appearance was revamped, with differently stylized versions of Gannett's standardized graphics being introduced, as well as a brand new set being unveiled, designed by FX Group. With the premiere of high definition newscasts, First Coast News completed the transition to high definition broadcasts on Jacksonville's television newscasts. edit Digital television The station's digital channel is multiplexed: Digital channels In 2009, WJXX left channel 25 and kept its digital TV on channel 10 when the analog shutdown occurred.4 edit News operation In September 1997, WJXX launched a 7 p.m. newscast called ABC 25 Tonight. When the station's brand new building was finally constructed, WJXX moved in and on December 15, 1997 started broadcasting 4 1/2 hours of local news programming each and every weekday. Monday through Friday there was the 5:30 a.m.-7 a.m. news (ABC 25 Today), News at Noon, 5 p.m.-6:30, ABC 25 Tonight at 7 p.m., and then the 11 p.m. Nightcast. On weekends there was either a 6 p.m. or 6:30 p.m. news and then the 11 p.m. Nightcast. There was no morning show on weekends. Deanna Fené and Joy Purdy on First Coast News at 7.In the May 2007 Nielsen ratings, WTLV and WJXX had a powerful lead. They won the weekday morning, Noon, 5:30, and 6 p.m. slots. Also, at 11 p.m., more people watched WTLV and WJXX than any other local station combined. However, as of the November 2007 Nielsen Ratings, WTLV and WJXX only won the weekday morning, Noon, and 11 p.m. news slot. The 5, 5:30, and 6 p.m. slots went to WJXT. WJXX is the only television station in Jacksonville to have a weeknight 7 p.m. newscast known as First Coast News at 7 and airs Good Morning Jacksonville Sunday as well. In addition to their main studios, WJXX and WTLV operate a "Southern Bureau" that covers St. Johns, Clay, and Putnam Counties. WJXX and WTLV operate their own weather radar. It is located next to WTLV's transmitter. They also broadcast a weather radar that is operated by the National Weather Service and is located at its Local Forecast Office near Jacksonville International Airport. edit News/Station presentation edit Newscast titles *''ABC 25 News'' (1997–2000) *''First Coast News'' (2000–present; with WTLV) edit Station slogans *''The Spirit of The First Coast'' (2000–2002) *''Your News Leader'' (2002–present) This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. edit Newscast music *''Impact'' by 615 Music (1997–2000; when WJXX had its own news department) *''Global Village'' by Stephen Arnold Music (2000–2006; with WTLV) *''Seize The Day'' by 615 Music (2006–present; with WTLV) *''Gannett News Music Package'' by Rampage Music New York (2008–present; with WTLV) edit News team edit Current on-air staff Current Anchors *Phil Amato — weekday mornings "Good Morning Jacksonville" (5–7 a.m.) *Jeannie Blaylock — weeknights at 6 p.m. *Patty Crosby—weeknights at 7 p.m. *Donna Deegan — weeknights at 5:30 and 11 p.m. *Deanna Fene' — weekends at 6 and 11 p.m. *Corinne Hautala—weekend mornings *Shannon Ogden — weeknights at 6 and 11 p.m. *Joy Purdy—weekday mornings "Good Morning Jacksonville" (5–7 a.m.) and noon Weather team *Tim Deegan (AMS Certified Broadcast Meteorologist Seal of Approval) — Chief Meteorologist; weeknights at 6, 6:30 and 11 p.m. *Michelle Jacobs—Meteorologist; weekday mornings "Good Morning Jacksonville" (5-7 a.m.) and noon, also "Good Morning Jacksonville" traffic anchor *Steve Smith (AMS Seal of Approval) — Meteorologist; weeknights at 7 p.m. *Mike Prangley- Fill- In Meteorologist-Weekends- "Helping out with the forecast" Sports team *Dan Hicken — Sports Director, weeknights at 6, 6:30 and 11 p.m. *Chris Porter—Sports Anchor; weekends at 6 and 11 p.m. Reporters *Ken Amaro—5 and 6 p.m. consumer reporter *Jackelyn Barnard—general assignment reporter *Jessica Clark—general assignment reporter *Ryan Duffy—general assignment reporter *Jennifer Lindgren—general assignment reporter *Monica Landeros—general assignment reporter *Erich Spivey—general assignment reporter *Roger Weeder—general assignment reporter edit Notable alumni Former WJXX Personalities (1997–2000) Former First Coast News/WTLV Employees edit References #'^' "ONLINE EXTRA: Preview the all-new firstcoastnews.com". First Coast News. http://www.firstcoastnews.com/news/breaking/news-article.aspx?storyid=109076. Retrieved 2008-05-15. #'^' "Firstcoastnews.com". First Coast News. http://www.firstcoastnews.com. Retrieved 2008-05-21. #'^' "Gannett Graphics to Revolve Around AXIS". TVNEWSDAY. http://www.tvnewsday.com/articles/2008/08/14/daily.5/. Retrieved 2008-10-24. #'^' http://hraunfoss.fcc.gov/edocs_public/attachmatch/DA-06-1082A2.pdf edit External links *WJXX "ABC 25" *First Coast News wireless *Eulogy for a Television Station: The Last Days of WJXX *WJXX Outtakes and Bloopers *Query the FCC's TV station database for WJXX *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on WJXX-TV